Here Without You
by MidnightShadow07
Summary: He hoped that she would forgive him for running and hiding...But if that won't be the case, that's all right, for he will always keep her in his heart...no matter what happens in the years between. One-shot! 3rd out of 5 one-shots


**A/N: The title is from the song by 3 Doors Down, I felt like the journey that Scabior was about to endure fits the lyrics very well. Please review and let me know what you guys think. There will be two more chapters before I finish with these characters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize**

**Here Without You**

His heart thundered loud against his ears. Not because he had just seen some of his colleagues turn into dust by the invisible barrier surrounding the entrance of Hogwarts, but of the fear of not seeing the woman–_girl_, really–alive again. He remembered the first time he smelled her mysterious perfume and how hooked he was. Then in the month of December he found her walking in the woods, lost (she hasn't took the Apparation test yet since she didn't turn seventeen until September). He was grateful to have had the urge to take a walk, to follow the gut feeling he had that day.

Then he chased her–oh, how fun that chase was–until he captured her small frame that fit perfectly against his own. He remembered just how much they argued, rolling around on the ground as she tried to fight him off. They both lost their wands–hence the girl trying to fight him–but neither of them seemed to be bothered by it. Then, having had an idea–one he didn't mind at all–she kissed him. He knew it was supposed to be a diversion but he didn't think that she was going to enjoy it as much as he did since she seemed as surprise as he was.

He let her go–of course–wishing to be able to go with her but knew that the time for them to be together will have to come later. He was just not expecting to have seen her soon and in the situation that they both were in. It was at Bellatrix's home he finds out that she was captured at the same time he had captured Harry Potter and his friends. Now, Scabior may be a lot of things, but an idiot he wasn't. He had figured out that she was with Potter and his friends they first met and had been going back and forth in between them and Hogwarts.

When the crazy witch started to run him and the other snatchers she yelled at her to leave him alone, but looked and pretended to have spoke to Potter and the idiot holding him so as to not blow cover. But he knew–and so did Potter and the other girl–that she was defending him. He wanted to stay, to make sure nothing happened to the girl as he knew how crazy Bellatrix was and could kill her.

Unfortunately he was forced out of Malfoy's manor. He went back, however, later that night when he ditched his group to see if he can help her–and Potter since he knew she wouldn't leave them–escape. However the scene he entered left him shocked by what they saw. He wasn't sure how they had escaped but the two oldest Malfoy's and some Death Eaters were all knocked out while Draco was on the ground looking bewildered as Potter and his friends and the girl he was interested in escape with other prisoners and a house elf.

He struggled for ways to see her again, but he was relocated away from where Hogwarts was located. Yet he continued to sneak away from the group in hopes of finding her lost and stumbling her away around whatever woods he was in. Then one night he followed a moon lit path to a watering hole where he saw her, waiting, on a rock. Since then they made plans to send out Patronus Charm to locations Scabior knew he would be going.

The duration of the months leading up to the war at Hogwarts Scabior snuck away from his group of Snatcher's to see her. To steal kisses and just get to know each other with long conversations that lasted all night until they had to return to their respective places. She had told him one night of their situation–i.e. mostly sneaking around–reminded her of Shakespeare _Romeo and Juliet_, but she prayed that it wouldn't end like the story did.

Coming closer to that damn battle at Hogwarts he promised to find her and switch sides–he had fallen in love with her and there was no denying it. And although they haven't said the words to each other he had a feeling that she loved him back…or so he hoped. Now here he was leading hundreds or thousands of Snatcher's, werewolves, wizards, witches, and other evil beings.

And all he wanted was to find her and protect her from getting hurt or worse.

Once the invisible barrier was gone he ran after the boy–Longbottom he thought his name was, he couldn't remember–over the bridge. Then, after halfway, the clever boy _blew up_ the bridge. _Blew it up_! He saw more groups of students at the ready towards the entrance of Hogwarts…then he saw her. How beautiful she looked, despite the distress and concerned look she had on her face from what she was seeing.

Then he fell.

He heard her scream and yell out his name, hearing the tears in her voice–before he turned to Apparate. He flipped in midair before hitting the ground hard. Groaning he slowly stood up and looked around his surroundings. He was on top of a tall cliff that overlooked Hogwarts and the intense battle happening below him. Scabior looked on forlorn, his hands fisting. He meant to Apparate to her, but it seems that it was not possible. He can only pray that she will live pass the war.

Exhaling slowly he uncurled his hands. He desperately wanted to return and fight…but he was also a coward; a coward to be captured by the Ministry and return to Azkaban for a crime that was never his doing. Scabior looked on mournfully, his heart breaking of not able to be with the girl and protect her like he had promised to himself.

"Goodbye my love," he whispered into the wind, "may we meet again."

With that promise he turned and disappeared into the darkness. He will travel, not staying in one place for too long, and remember the stolen moments they had throughout the year. That when they do meet again the Ministry would have forgotten him so that he may be able to walk down the street without looking over his shoulder in fear.

Yes, he will see her again. He will see Ria Persephone Black and he hoped that she would forgive him for running and hiding for the years that were to surely to come. But if that won't be the case, that's all right, for he will always keep her in his heart…no matter what happens in the years between.


End file.
